


Tied up in paperwork

by Luvinjrandsmoke



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvinjrandsmoke/pseuds/Luvinjrandsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack forgets to do some paperwork and Ianto gets back at him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up in paperwork

Putting off four weeks of paperwork was not a good thing especially with it taking over your desk, Jack thought with a twitch of his body. But, it led to some interesting reactions from Ianto.

He was going to be sore tomorrow and loving every moment of it.

Jack had a really good reason for the large pile. The team had an extremely busy few weeks. This led to little time to do any of his paperwork but allowed the others to do theirs. He just had more distractions to keep his attention elsewhere.

This had led to the predicament he was in now.

Tied to his chair with a large butt plug and a cock ring on with an angry Ianto watching him like a schoolteacher; Ianto was going punish him for not doing his share of the paperwork, using the stiff braided leather riding crop he was holding.

The others had left over an hour ago. He and Ianto were the only ones left, and Ianto had just gotten his glimpse of the stack of paperwork on Jack’s desk. Jack was able to curtail him from visiting it over the weeks with their ‘sessions’ in other places around the Hub, trips to Ianto’s flat, and going out on call after call for Weevils.

Tonight, they were both exhausted and did not feel up to the short drive to the flat; Jack knew that they had to go through his office to the bunk underneath.

“What the bloody hell, Jack? Did you do any paperwork while we were busy doing cases?”  
Jack gave a sheepish grin and Ianto glared dangerously at him, his eyes turning a darker hue.

“I’ve been doing some paperwork.”

“Doesn’t look like it”

“I--a--n--t--o” he drawled out playing with each letter as he slowly slinked towards Ianto.

“Not going to work, Jack,” Ianto stated flatly.

“Why don’t we have a little fun, and then I do some paperwork once I’m finished fucking you?”

Ianto eyed him darkly, but a slight smirk graced his features.

“Why don’t you do some paperwork and I’ll make it worth your while?”

“Coffee; then maybe you and me…” His answer was cut off by Ianto pushing him into the glass wall and grinding heavily against him, laying possessive kisses along his face and neck.

“How about I punish you for being a bad boy and not doing your paperwork? Then when you finish maybe you’ll be able to get some release,” he said, groping Jack’s erection through his trousers.

Jack let out a groan and tried to thrust back into Ianto’s strong hand.

“None of that, Jack. Paperwork first, fun later,” Ianto purred.

Ianto kissed Jack hard on the mouth, releasing Jack’s cock and placing his hands on Jack’s arms.  
“But, I think we can have a little fun,” he said.

He smiled and ordered Jack to stand still, not touch himself, and to keep silent unless given permission, while Ianto moved to the desk to get the necessary supplies.

As he moved, Ianto began removing various pieces of clothing. First, his suit jacket and waistcoat, before finally, slowly rolling up the sleeves of the shirt underneath. He slid his nimble fingers around the tie and slowly undid the knot, placing it in his pocket. They would need it latter.

Ianto laid his garments on the other side of the hole to the bunk. He turned on his heel and walked to the overflowing desk and sat down in Jack’s chair. He glanced to where Jack stood at attention with true military precision.

“At ease” Ianto snapped out watching Jack’s posture change.

Ianto let his gaze drop to the bottom right drawer, which he had opened. In it lay multiple toys and props they had used in various ‘innovative, bordering on the avant garde’ moments.

His thoughts lingered on the stopwatch, thinking that he might want to bring it into play, but dismissed t it, because Jack would need his full attention tonight to finish the paperwork, have some fun, and maybe have time to sleep.

His fingers clasped on to a large plug and grabbed a thick leather cock ring. The last thing he grabbed was a braided leather riding crop which he ran his fingers over, smiling at the weight in his hands. Ianto carefully rose from the chair; fully aware of the erection he was sporting from the thoughts of what he would soon be doing to Jack.

Ianto placed the items in his hands and strolled over to where Jack stood.

“Are you ready to be punished for not doing your paperwork?” Ianto’s voice growled out, his eyes traveling over Jack’s body.

Jack’s stoic face broke out in a small grin as he shook his head. Ianto’s face hardened at Jack’s action. “Did I tell you to move?”

In one sudden move, Ianto pushed Jack back into the glass wall; the items falling to the ground temporarily forgotten about.

“Did I give you permission to talk or move?” he growled out, letting a hand grope Jack’s erection again, kneading it hard in his hand.

Jack let out a whimper and a surge of lust went through him when he thought about this in-charge Ianto; he wanted more.

“You may talk,” Ianto said quickly.

“No, Sir, you did not.” Jack let the ‘sir’ roll on his tongue, lust showing in his eyes.

“Well then, are you ready to be punished for moving and, for the reoccurring theme of the night, not doing your paperwork?”

Without waiting for Jack to answer he ordered him to remove his clothing and place them neatly in a pile at their feet. Jack responded quickly and efficiently, removing and folding the items beside him. Once he was finished he stood at ease again in front of Ianto, still proudly sporting an erect cock.

“You may talk freely but you must keep your hands on your sides,” Ianto stated.

Jack replied with a curt, “Yes, Sir!”

Ianto let his gaze linger over Jack’s body. He licked his lips and dropped to his knees in front of Jack’s cock with one quick move. His tongue flicked out to taste Jack’s flesh, before he took more of him into his mouth.

Jack’s yelp of surprise at the sudden wetness was followed by a groan and words of encouragement to the man who had charge of his body this night. His eyes closed as his orgasm built, but as he was nearing climax the feeling was over and, instead of Ianto’s mouth, there was a leather cock ring surrounding the base of his cock. Jack’s eyes bulged at the loss of Ianto’s talented mouth on his cock and he groaned in disappointment.

“We’re not done yet, Jack,” Ianto said with a smirk. “Turn around, chest to the wall; feet shoulder-width apart.

His fingers were running over Jack’s erection, which caused Jack to let out a, “Yes, Sir!” that was full of emotion and lust.

Jack’s body involuntarily shivered at what was to come. He had seen the toys in Ianto’s hands as he had approached him. He quickly did what Ianto had asked of him.

With Jack moving into his ordered position, Ianto got off his knees and picked up the items from the floor.

Meticulously Ianto thought out the steps through which he would proceed in order to give Jack the right balance of pleasure and pain.

“Are you ready, Jack?”

“Yes, Sir. Ianto, Sir!”

In response to that cheeky answer Ianto smacked Jack’s firm buttocks with his open hand. The move caused Jack to let out a small yelp of surprise.

“What was that, Jack?”

“Yes, Sir. I am ready.”

“Are you sure you’re ready, I don’t want to hurt you,” Ianto said, letting the façade drop for a moment and the concerned lover emerge again.

“You won’t hurt me, I trust you,” Jack stated simply.

With a nod of his head, Ianto switched back into his commanding persona once again.

Picking up the riding crop, he ran the handle over Jack’s back and shoulders, mapping out his muscles. Finally he made his way toward Jack’s firm ass. Without warning he flicked his wrist, hitting Jack’s arse with the crop.

“You get one hit for every ten individual papers that are on your desk that haven’t been signed or looked at.”

Jack groaned at the images Ianto’s words conjured up in his mind.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Those words started the hits. Over two hundred pieces littered the desk: papers, files, reports, and other odds and ends. In the end, Jack ended up with twenty smacks from the crop in various areas over his arse turning it bright red.

When Ianto started, Jack was biting back cries of pain, but when he finished Jack was groaning in pleasure and almost begging for more.

Ianto completed the punishment with a final whack to the fleshy part of Jack’s arse.

Placing the crop into his back pocket, Ianto slowly ran his hands over Jack’s flesh, paying special attention to his reddened backside. Jack’s groan told Ianto that it felt good for him and it was time to move on to the next step.

“Ready for a bit more?” Ianto asked.

When Jack responded with an eager,”Yes,” he continued.

“Stay still. If you don’t, I will tie you to your chair and you’ll do paperwork while I wank off on your camp bed alone, and you finish your paperwork all night.” Ianto paused to look at Jack.

“Am I clear, Jack?”

“Yes, Sir,” Jack replied, a tremble in his voice.

Ianto smiled and reached into his pocket for the tube he had placed there while Jack had been stripping and getting into position. He groaned at the way Jack’s body stood ready for the next part and felt his own erection hardening in response to the sight.

With the lube in his hand he walked up to Jack and ran his finger across Jack’s entrance.

Smiling as Jack’s body involuntarily responded to the movement and the groan he received, Ianto withdrew and squirted lube onto his hand before he slowly slid a digit inside Jack’s body. He repeated the process over and over again building up to four fingers, all the while having Jack moaning his name and begging for release.

Smiling to himself, Ianto knew Jack was ready for more; for the large plug Ianto planned to place inside his body, and then tying that wonderful torso into a chair and making him finish the work he had been putting off.

With one final brush of his fingers against Jack’s prostate, Ianto slowly removed them from Jack, smirking at the groan and whimper the loss produced.

“Shh, there’s more fun to come soon, I promise; we still have the plug to put in,” he said, kissing Jack’s shoulder softly.

“Then do it already!”

Ianto bit down hard on Jack’s neck where it met his shoulder. “Oh I will.”

Ianto took out a packet of wet wipes from his pocket and reverently wiped the large plug clean. Once thoroughly wiped down, he coated the plug liberally with lube and slowly pressed it into Jack’s waiting body.

“Ianto…” Jack groaned . “Fuck me already.”

Without warning, Ianto shoved the toy in hard, making Jack gasp at the sudden change in speed.  
“I am in charge now,” Ianto reminded him “And I set the pace. Not some cheeky bottom that doesn’t do his paperwork.” Ianto placed another bite to Jack’s neck, knowing full well that the mark wouldn’t be there in the morning.

“You will not struggle: you will follow me to your chair and let me tie you to it. Then you’ll do your paperwork. If you argue, you’ll be punished. If you behave, you’ll get what you want as a reward, but only after your paperwork is done. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Follow me and finish the paperwork. Try anything and you’ll be wishing you behaved; if you act up that cock ring and plug will stay in place all day tomorrow.” He gave Jack a stern look.

“Am I clear?” he repeated.

“Yes, Sir!”

“Good. Follow me.”

Ianto led Jack to the desk and spun his body into the chair.

“Stay still while I get the ropes. You can start doing some of the paperwork.”

“I’m not a slave…” Jack’s tirade was cut off when Ianto placed pressure on his straining erection.

“What did you say?” Ianto growled.

“I will follow your orders, Sir,” Jack replied, submitting to the punishment.

“That’s what I thought.”

Ianto took his time tying Jack’s torso firmly into the chair; taking care to make it loose enough so Jack wouldn’t panic at the feeling of being restrained.

Jack had started working on the paperwork nearest to him, a report from Toshiko, detailing a new discovery in her translation program although he found it hard to concentrate with the pressure from the plug and ring.

“That should do it,” Ianto finally decided. “I’ll organize everything so you can get done faster.” Ianto moved swiftly and efficiently, making neat piles that were well within Jack’s reach.

“Do I get any coffee while I do this?” Jack pleaded.

“You don’t deserve coffee,” Ianto stated with a shake of his head. “But, I will get you some water. I need to turn off the CCTV in your office as well, and delete whatever it’s captured so far,” he stated.

_And make a copy of it for later use_ , he thought.

Ianto turned on his heel and headed to a workstation to turn off the cameras and save the footage for later enjoyment. While it was saving, he went into the kitchen and retrieved two bottles of water and headed back to Jack’s office.

When he got back, Jack was still diligently working away.

“Good boy,” he said, making his way to Jack’s side and kissing his forehead. Taking the finished papers, he placed them on another chair so he would remember to take them to the archives or send them out.

He placed the water on Jack’s desk; which the older man reached for eagerly, drinking its contents quickly. When the bottle was empty, he placed it to the side, not wanting to aggravate Ianto, because he knew Ianto would follow through with his threat of leaving the plug in and the ring on.

_Maybe I shouldn’t leave the paperwork for weeks. But, if this happens every time I leave it to the last minute, maybe I should. Especially if Ianto will keep being the Teacher, and me the naughty student._ Jack’s thoughts were interrupted with a stinging pain of the crop coming across his shoulders.

“More work, less day dreaming,” Ianto barked.

“Yes, Sir!”

_Maybe not,_ he thought, reaching for the next report and feeling the plug shift inside. He was going to be sore tomorrow, but he was loving every moment of it. He couldn’t wait for Ianto’s love making when the work was done.


End file.
